<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time by tigersharktimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109183">First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes'>tigersharktimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking the Ice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, M/M, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Revised Version, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom thinks Greg has made a mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking the Ice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"Greg!"<br/>
<br/>
"GREG!"<br/>
<br/>
"SANDERS!"<br/>
<br/>
"What?" Greg backed away from the microscope and was confronted with a furious looking Grissom.<br/>
<br/>
"Turn the music down!" Grissom snapped, taking his glasses off.<br/>
<br/>
"Sure." Greg reduced the volume.<br/>
<br/>
Grissom threw a thick envelope on the desk. "Test these samples. Top priority."<br/>
<br/>
Greg rolled his eyes. Nice words seemed superfluous to this man, as well as to presume he was the only CSI needing results asap. <i>Come on. I'm already backlogged.</i> "All right!" he agreed all the same. Nothing was more important than impressing mastermind Gil Grissom. Given that Grissom never praised him for anything, Greg believed Grissom considered him lazy and negligent.<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, man. Since he had started working here, he had hoped to get Grissom's approval someday. Well, he admired Grissom. The CSI knew everything. He never made a mistake. Greg always tried to be as good, though Grissom didn't seem to notice. Some praise would be a miracle. Greg sighed. <i>Come on. You're wasting time brooding over an untouchable man. Grissom wouldn't be pleased. Okay. Go to work. Make yourself proud. That's good enough.</i> He fetched the samples from the envelope and tested them in record time. Maybe he got lucky today and figured out a clue to impress the big boss after all. Yeah, right. He smiled. Get a grip!<br/>
<br/>
He paged Grissom two hours later. The unmatched scientist arrived almost instantly.<br/>
<br/>
He read the printout and looked puzzled. "Where are the results of the fifth sample?"<br/>
<br/>
Greg frowned. "Fifth? What fifth sample? There were only four samples."<br/>
<br/>
"You've lost evidence in a murder case?"<br/>
<br/>
<i>What the hell?</i> Greg's joy to see Grissom was gone. "No way! There were only four samples in the envelope."<br/>
<br/>
Grissom glared at him. "Sara handed these samples over to me personally. Are you implying <i>we</i> made a mistake?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sir, please, I..."<br/>
<br/>
"Don't call me sir, Sanders. You know I don't like it."<br/>
<br/>
"But si- but Grissom, there were only four samples," Greg pleaded, fidgeting. <i>Stop this!</i><br/>
<br/>
"I don't know what to say." Grissom put the crinkled printout on the desk.<br/>
<br/>
"Neither do I." Greg was scared silly. "Just that I did nothing wrong."<br/>
<br/>
"Uh... can it be?" Grissom mumbled, twiddling with his glasses. "Maybe if I... Oh! Stay here!" He rushed out.<br/>
<br/>
Greg exhaled and dropped into his chair. He didn't know  what to do or think. So far, he had never messed up anything at work. He was so sure it had been four samples. What would Grissom do? Never give him important samples again. Fire him? Gee! He couldn't bear to lose his job about a failure on his account. He didn't want to have to go away. He didn't want to leave Grissom.<br/>
<br/>
The man of his infatuation came back shortly. If this was good or bad was hard to say. Well. He wore a sheepish look on his face. That was strange enough. "I am so sorry, Greg. I asked Sara and she confirmed that she only put four samples in the envelope. I must have misunderstood her. It was <i>my</i> fault."<br/>
<br/>
Greg raised from his seat. "That's okay, Grissom. I'm glad I didn't do anything wrong. I can live with knowing that you don't appreciate my work, but a mistake on my part..."<br/>
<br/>
"That isn't true, Greg." Grissom squared his shoulders. "You are good at what you do. I daresay extraordinary. I <i>do</i> appreciate your work."<br/>
<br/>
Greg's shy smile broadened into a grin. "Thanks, Grissom, that means a lot to me."<br/>
<br/>
Grissom smiled back. "You are welcome, Greggo."<br/>
<br/>
<i>Hey!</i> Greg couldn't be more baffled or delighted to hear his nickname from those captivating lips. How much he had yearned for such a moment.<br/>
<br/>
Grissom replied his longing look with silence only.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Oh my god! Say something.</i> Greg shuffled his feet. "Uh...well..."<br/>
<br/>
"Keep at it!" Grissom rushed out of the lab, going straight to his office.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Bet on it!</i> Greg kept on smiling, though he wondered how Grissom could have misunderstood Sara anyway. Nothing like that had ever happened before. Strange. Not that it mattered or meant anything. What mattered was that Grissom thought he did good work, was even extraordinary. Grissom had also apologized to him.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Some miracle for sure.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>